rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
BioShock SOLO Game Redos
Sitemap BioShock SOLO Game Redos REDOS of the BS1 BS2 DLC MP(?) using the MMORPG game engine and with corrected Canon (commons sense etc...) and giving the Player a better Psychodrama instead of simplistic forced story manipulation. * SEE INFINITE-BS_REDO * SEE Burial_at_Sea_REDO * SEE Alternate_Alternates --- --- --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- SPOILER : : Rapture did NOT end with Ryan's Death. ( Didn't End With Lamb's Death, either ) : Ryan did NOT End with Ryan's 'Death' ... --- --- --- Re-Playability - BS2 Canon Correct : The Original BS2 Solo Game Progression Could Be Redone in the MMORPG - Except with Corrected Canon and Story/Plot with some Needed Corrections/Repairs. A Twist might be : The new game asks you at the BS2 start whether YOU caused the 'Good' or the 'Bad' previously Eleanor at the end of BS2, and have her act differently in the new game depending on that question - whether you played BS2 or not, or you eventually replayed with the opposite 'choice' actions. Either : swilling down each and every tasty Little Sister ADAM-dose, or NOT just to see the differences (( '' and basically getting the same rewards anyway - RIIIIIGHT... Some lame repercussion for "Choice" THAT was ... '' )) * 1) We didn't see most of the city of Rapture (it is huge - the Novel said 20000 population and there are probably still thousands left 10 years later), and the views out the windows do show whole tall buildings wrecked, but plenty of others still with the lights on. Wander about a bit more through Lamb's little Collective to see MORE of what she did to the People there FOR her deluded scheme. * 2) Eleanor was 'healed' ? Or rather does she still have the Sea Slug inside her that keeps the ADAM from poisoning her (or running wild crazy, which is what happened to Splicers) ? * 3) I thought Eleanor : either as 'Bad' took all the last LS's ADAM by terminating them, or as 'Good' got them to help her somehow (channeling their ADAM power - however *THAT* works) - they weren't healed at least yet (healed I thought was removing/neutralizing the SeaSlug to make them normal - and that boiling off the water in the Life Boat thing required that they still have 'Powers' ... didn't it ??). * 4) Eleanor at the end took the 'memory' ADAM from Delta (and I assume consumed it so that he became a part of her - assuming all that illogic/delusion/fantasy of DNA Containing Memories - which is disproved elsewhere) -- there is a 'Bad' ending where you are given a "Choice", and with that choice she doesn't do this. * 5) Delta could be remade I suppose much the same way he was originally - a hacked Vita Chamber and whatever components (DNA ?? were left after 10 years of tissue rot, or whatever Eleanor used to rebuild him - The original Delta's Brain Scan N-grams, body from just any old corpse, the same conditioning tapes (selectively modified) and training images applied, an Alpha BDs set of modification Plasmids/Tonics, etc ...). Actually in BS1 there is another 'evil Jack' ending which had less 'closure' (that Splicer/USN Submarine vagary). BUT the World didn't end and Rapture wasn't Nuked, and you hear nothing later specific of what eventually happened to Jack. BS2 did seem like it might be a setup for a Sequel with Eleanor as the main character-- but then we got that Infinite BS (and BaSx), which haphazardly reused/recycled too many things from the previous games (and also NOT ENOUGH of the good parts), and basically botched the gameplay (amongst many other things done badly). --- --- --- "Crapsack World" Motif: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CrapsackWorld BioShock 1 showed Rapture in a sorry state, with leaks and huge holes in walls and significant structural damage. This ruination was laid-on pretty thick - the deterioration which had supposedly happened in little more than a year (from the Kashmir Incident at the beginning of 1959). Fighting can be blamed for some of it, but the damage was much too consistent with too much shown damaged. Such damage (the fighting NOT being everywhere) would NOT have resulted that way from simple cessation of maintenance (or Rapture would have been a prohibitive/impractical maintenance headache in the preceding normal times -- it was built better than that and maintained). In BS2, they imply that the Sinclair Deluxe was some cheap shithole which the 'evil' Sinclair foisted onto his unfortunate tenants (OMG, he even tells them to pay rent !!!!) and upon 'bankrupt fat cats'. But in general, it looked in better condition and in basic appointment than much of Rapture did (and THAT was as seen after 7 more years of deterioration AFTER BS1 times). Compare the Sinclair Deluxe's condition (in 1968) to 'Fontaine's Home for The Poor' (was simple paint not available in Rapture ?) or even to the condition of the Ritzier high-end apartments of Olympus Heights (in 1960). Fontaine didn't want or care to give anything better to the people he was manipulating ( "Blame Ryan" was his Mantra after all), but even realworld public housing projects don't go downhill that fast. In the original Bioshock games, it actually would have been interesting to show a few more pristine locations to act as a contrast. In BaS - nice looking (but overly exaggerated - bad influence from overdone terrain in Infinite BS) Market/High Streets - were shown to Players too long 'after the fact', and were if anything contrary to the consistently grungy/'fallen' Rapture portrayed in its excessively bad state in BS1/BS2 Rapture). --- --- --- "Who is Atlas" Propaganda - How Soon Did You It Figure Out ? ' : That Atlas was a lie, a manipulator using you ? Did you start to get suspicious in Arcadia where you start seeing those posters which made it obvious that 'humble' Atlas was just a show (humble people don't put up (or allow) pretentious self-aggrandizing posters of themselves). It might have been honest to show at least one poster like this : PIX But then what could you do different in the game? You never have any 'choice' options, and the plot allows none (AND it takes ALOT more skill to make a sophisticated game like that with decisions causing different plot paths, and circumstances/consequences shaped by those Player decisions). Atlas, after a while, sounded like he was some troublemaker (Why else would the Founder of the city be after him), and not exactly just trying to escape. He has you do all these things for him, yet he seems to be able to do an awful lot that would have let him escape - if that's what he really wanted. A Plot Where : YOU see something isn't right, and you decide Atlas ISNT what he pretends to be. You then find ways to confirm that. And Then you try to find a way to NOT commit the crimes he wants you to. But in the end, YOU realize that YOU are the controled pawn, and the WYK control overrides you attempt to NOT carry out killing Andrew Ryan. Psychodrama a few pegs up from that lame-arsed 'Twist' BioShock had. Then to top it off, at the very end, after Fontaine/Atlas is DEAD, you learn that Ryan faked HIS Death and fooled Fontaine. --- --- --- --- --- --- 'Rapture would have been better off not portrayed with illogical excuses just to facilitate a shoot-em-up game plot : Rapture was subjected to a new factor ('Bio') that Society could not handle (the 'Shock'). It overwhelmed all the normal stabilizing methods that could be used (unless you were North Korea where the leaders don't care if they have to kill half the population to 'control' things, and even that would be ineffective). The BS1 'Twist' (Darth Vader is your father, Luke...) was largely irrelevant to the real story ( Bio-Shock overwhelms a modern city and Society breaks down, bringing doom) - the main character doesn't actually solve anything, only plays thru as another pawn, like Ryan -- Rapture is still on its death spiral at the end). Solving the destructive problem would have been the real epic story. The uncontrollable ADAM phenomenon was a sufficiently powerful threat to Civilization without having to turn Ryan into a fake tyrant, and have some dig against 'Free Market' ideals -- Ryan's philosophy is somehow painted as the cause of all the problems, when it comes to pass the failure is directly from the result of a sociopathic parasite using ADAM as a tool to seize what he did not produce, and using society's freedoms against it). If the ADAM 'Bio Shock' was sprung on OUR half-socialist/parasite laden world, it would do the same things, and have the same result. - Illogical excuses to Force a Failtopia : The whole Rapture project would have been planned out better (at 600 feet under the Ocean it had better be) - Ryan wasn't stupid. To prevent things like supply problems happening, he would have had a balanced mix of housing and sufficient resources from the start, before 'self sufficiency' could get working. There were years of time for adjustments/corrections/solutions, while they still brought in more (most of the) the population, and additional resources from 'the Surface'. Such realistic adjustments seem to have been missing/ignored. In business and industry you make allowances for failures/setbacks, which would be triply important in a place that was planned from the start which allowed nobody to leave. "Free Market" has mechanisms within it to self-balance which was largely ignored for the sake of the plot. Over-emphasis in the story of people being 'put out on the street' and 'not enough low end housing'. Low end wages would NOT have been fixed (it is not allowed in a Free Market like Rapture's), so wages would go up with demand (there was a definite demand for maintenance workers as per 'the Novel' and the 'leaking' the Wales Brothers mention of many of the designs of their buildings). Apartment rents would likewise come down (higher rent units would stand idle with NO income and still have maintenance expenses - which would increase as conditions degraded over time). Owners would eventually HAVE to offer lower Rents or people like Sinclair would come in and undercut them. That would be true for higher skilled workers and professionals who would move in to occupy the upscale accommodations as rents dropped. The plot put a big emphasis on 'Free Market', and Ryan would not have wanted to control Wages as they are also part of a free market and free competition. He would not allow unions as they are the same thing as price fixing/monopolies in commerce, but wages/salaries will adjust themselves anyway (and remember there were years of time for this to happen by the time of the BS1 game). Would Ryan not encourage competing companies ... power company, transportation company, industries, manufacturing, security firms -- all possibly competing against him (and he likewise would have to lower prices as his competitors did). Would Ryan Industries have actually owned most of the buildings (controlling most rents) -OR- were some (many?) sold to (or built by) the many rich people who came to Rapture with their life savings/fortunes (who even if they weren't businessmen, would they not make investments for income and opportunities)?? Surface money was converted to 'Rapture Dollars' on arriving, and rich people understand about controlling their own assets via property ownership (versus renting, when rents could be changed at any time, or banks folding, taking deposits with them). Low/non-existent taxes made ownership an even more inviting prospect. The same would go for other expenses, like power and other utilities. Ryan would have encouraged others to build competing sources for everything. Those DIFFERENT owners would have to compete, which would allow corrections to costs of worker living expenses. Same goes for other consumer goods which could adjust towards more low-end production when the market calls for it. There were likely many niches in such a small closed economy (the markets can never grow very large - nothing like in the Surface world). If a business grew larger based on efficient production and better prices, they likely wouldn't be able to control a market and raise prices exorbitantly without competition rebuilding itself ontop of new technical advancements. Ryan would have actually planned to invite people who would start new businesses which could compete, to avoid the problems of monopolies. Their would be no government actions to help facilitate monopolies, as there are in our world. The out-of-work construction crews were said to be a major problem (Atlas fodder), but they were winding down building the City before the majority of the population had arrived (long before the events of BS1). Their numbers (a coupla-thousand at most, and many may never had even come to Rapture through working at the surface) would have been only a small part of the City's total population (20000-40000). No more workers with those obsolete/unneeded skills would have been brought in. The existing construction workers would have been shifted over to manufacturing/maintenance/other jobs which the City required (it would have been part of 'the plan', and Ryan would have vetted the construction personnel with that in mind, since noone was 'allowed to leave Rapture' once they got there). Not all the construction would have been narrow 'specialty' skills, and general skills could be put to work in Rapture's expanding industries (farming for one), as well as many other jobs. It is unrealistic to think that the workers could NOT have done other jobs. People coming to Rapture would have brought along entire industrial/manufacturing plants (starting them from scratch would be insane and likely impossible - there is just too much specialized machinery need in modern industry). Many ordinary jobs of all kinds would have been required to support those business operations (another source of switch-over jobs for the 'construction crews', many of whom would have a wide range of skills themselves). Most of a decade went by for this adjustment to happen before the Civil War was supposed to be fueled by the alleged 'class warfare'. - Fontaine was Actually the Largest Cause of Much of Rapture's Economic Distress : - Smuggling operations undercut the in-Rapture production of goods (those with wealth would have bought and encouraged more local 'luxury/quality' goods production, and generate jobs within Rapture, if the buyers hadn't had an easy outside alternative). - Since outside goods have to be bought with something, what was it that Fontaine and the other Smugglers traded for the goods they brought back to Rapture ?? Adding that into the whole situation - how much more would have been the likelihood of Rapture being exposed to the "Parasites of the Surface" than the simplistic presentation of 'Smuggling' in the Game ? Mentioning THAT would have illustrated better why Ryan wanted the Smuggling shut down, and even eventually his demanded the Death Penalty for that crime. Apparently Ryan knew there was a major Smuggling operation, but his men oddly could come up with no evidence, even after several years -- and Ryan did followed Rapture's (his) own rules about 'due process'. In as small a place as Rapture, this inability to discover that mass of criminal activity seems ludicrous, even with possibly some bribery hamstringing Ryan's Security. Meanwhile, the smuggling profits went into Fontaine's pockets to be used to further his other growing criminal ventures. - Fontaine swindled his own employees on wages (an Audio Diary mentions this), and those that didn't like it wound up dead. - Criminally running competitors out of their fish (and other) businesses and raising prices because of his near monopoly (you think he would not ??) Like Capone, he branched out to many other businesses, and no doubt employed the same criminal tactics. When people started getting killed by Fontaine, THEN it should have been enough for Ryan to go after him, but that conveniently doesn't seem to have happened (it would have gotten in the way of that plot, after all). - Highly addictive ADAM being intentionally distributed -- which incapacitated/deranged workers, and took away money they needed to support themselves and their families, causing mass violence and disruptions (including murder) amongst the population. Raptures competitive newspapers and 'journalists' should have been Screaming about that. - The Kashmir Incident that caused the 'run on the banks' (and a market crash), when people had to buy weapons and their own Plasmids. (Ryan would not have done the 'just print more money' solution that politicians these days like to do so much). It apparently bankrupted many who had to shutdown businesses, further damaging the economy with even more people losing their incomes. - Fontaine's Splicers disrupting normalcy in some sections of the city, quite a while BEFORE the Civil War even started (?). Maybe not on a large scale as 'Atlas' wasn't on the scene yet. More damaging the publics confidence, than producing bodies in the streets. - And of course, 'the Plot' called for Ryan to not be able to prove any of Fontaine's crimes/treasons while Fontaine's operation/power grew (a huge smuggling operation that ran for years...). Thus preventing shutting down of Fontaine BEFORE he built a whole Splicer army to start a war with (violence and criminal activity were NOT part of the 'free market' system, and Ryan would have had the public's support to curtail Fontaine). The Smuggling was actually Treason against the safety of the people of Rapture, and the City Authorities might have got more support/speed in convicting Fontaine if that was declared earlier (didn't sound like it was announced til later in the Civil War period - like shown in the BaS1 DLC). - ADAM is obviously causing insanity and mayhem -- common knowledge throughout the City (doesnt Booker say so?), even 'No-Laws' Rapture would allow Ryan to publicly call for proven mass-poisoners (Fontaine chief among them) to be shut down, and let those of the public who were harmed denounce and charge the intentional poisoner (Fontaine) if he did not desist. But no, Ryan couldn't possibly do that (even though simply creating Public awareness of the dangers would NOT be against his 'principles', he conveniently was NOT given this as an option in the plot). Then of course Shutting down the proven dangerous ADAM business as a public menace was somehow 'against the free market'. So it was contrived that massive addictive 'sideeffects' (even with widespread public use/misuse) did not show up til much later, when it was too late to stop it, apparently. - Then we have the (murderous) 'rebels' are 'freedom fighters' rubbish, which in real life would have Ryan backed by the majority of Raptures citizens to obliterate Atlas and his murderers. A Citizen's militia would have made short work of those terrorists. Atlas and his 'army' would have been systematically driven into some corner, and with doors locked, heat and air turned off, become a footnote in Raptures history. --- --- --- --- --- . .